Level 147/Versions
This level number has quite an incredible history. This level has five Reality versions and two Dreamworld versions! Timeline Reality This is possibly the level with the most complex history of nerfages! At one time, this level was the definition of 'a hard level on Candy Crush Saga'. It has since been nerfed massively (on web), reverted back to its old infamous self, then nerfed again, but it was reverted once again. The same story goes for the Dreamworld version as well. The full history is fully displayed down below: *'Original version' - 10 move bombs, 3-4 bombs spawn every 5 moves, 3-layered icing, 6 colours, 50 moves. *'Second version, minor nerf' - 15 move bombs, 1 bomb spawn every 5 moves, 3-layered icing, 6 colours, 50 moves. *'Third version, major nerf' - varied in 2 variations **'Version A - 15 move bombs' - 2 layered icing, 6 colours, 50 moves. **'Version B -15 move bombs' - 3-layered icing, 5 colours, 40 moves. *Then the level was reverted to the Second version owing to inconsistencies. *Then the level was reverted to the major nerf version A. *'Fourth version, major buff, semi-reversion (current)' - 12 move bombs, 3-layered icing, 6 colours, 50 moves. Dreamworld *'Original version' - 10 move bombs, moonscale 3-6-8, moonstruck start: 8 end:7. *'Second version (current)' - no bombs, moonscale 5-9-11, moonstruck start: 15 end: 5. Past Versions Information Reality= First Version | moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} This used to be quite possibly the most hated level in the game, and up there with pre-nerf level 311 in difficulty. The board was rather complex and does not look promising. This level looked very innocent like most insanely hard levels, until the bombs start quite literally raining down onto the screen. Seeing four bombs on the screen was a common occurrence in this level, and with six colours, getting rid of them all within 10 moves was an incredibly hard task. Most attempts would end up with bombs going off, and those that did use all 50 moves probably won't clear all the jelly; there were 52 double jelly squares in 50 moves, and many of them were hard to reach as they are behind 3-layer icing. Even without the bombs, clearing the jelly would be pretty hard. It takes many special candies, but with six colours, they don't come easily. Walkthrough Minor Nerf | moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} *Between late August and September 2013, the level received two slight nerfs to the bombs, first lowering the drop rate and then increasing the timer from 10 moves to 15 moves. **The difficulty still remains''' insanely hard''' despite the adjustments. Major Nerf Variations | moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Medium }} | moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} *This level was arguably the hardest level in the game. However, a nerf was done approximately on December 13, 2013, making it significantly easier than the original version. Then, the nerf was temporarily reverted back to the original version in January 23, 2014 (the bomb nerf was still kept). *On February 6, 2014, the level regained the nerf same as the last one. It is unknown if there are any more split versions. *The nerf varied between two versions between December 13, 2013 and January 23, 2014. The cause was unknown, and it was not due to different devices. **Level Version A: 50 moves, 6 colours, 2-Layer Icing. **Level Version B: 40 moves, 5 colours, 3-Layer icing. **This was probably the cause of reverting the nerf, as most people had different versions, and some people had the original, unnerfed version. Walkthrough Semi-reversion (current version) *The level has been reverted to its infamous self as of the first and second version, with subtle differences. *All two-layered icing are reverted to three-layered icing (same as first and second versions). *The candy bombs however lasts for only 12 moves. The bomb timers are in between the timers in the first and second version. *Some mobile players got this version, but now reverted to the third version A. |-| Dreamworld= First Version | moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} *The level was nearly impossible when it was first introduced. Additional jellies were added at the corners of the two upper triangular areas, with icing covering them. There were only 25 moves to clear them. *The Moon Scale is very sensitive. Odus can fall with just 8 candies of imbalance. *A 10-move bomb spawns every 4 moves. *Instead of a very long moon struck, it only lasted one move, which did not help much. *This level was the hardest level ever in Dreamworld and the hardest level in the game overall (including Reality), even though there are newer levels released. Most players had used boosters to win because this level is that difficult. Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Open the board by destroying the icing squares. *Try to set up a colour bomb + striped candy combination. *This level is a booster waster. Do not use any starting booster since moon scale can make you lose easily. *lollipop hammers are the only useful boosters which can help you to clear the very last jellies if you are running out of moves. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Gingerbread Glade levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with candies that do not start from rest Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Medium levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Cookie Cabana levels Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Redesigned levels Category:Levels with fewer candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Nerfed levels Category:Levels with reverted versions